With the development of display technology, liquid crystal display, LCD and other flat panel display device with the advantages of high quality, power saving, thin body and wide application filed are widely used in mobile phones, television, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, notebook, desktop computers and other consumer electronics products, and become a mainstream in the display devices.
Most of the liquid crystal display devices in the market are backlight type liquid crystal displays, and include liquid crystal display panels and backlight modules. The working principle of the liquid crystal display panel is disposing liquid crystal molecules in two parallel glass substrates, there are many vertical and horizontal small wires between the two glass substrates, the liquid crystal molecules is controlled to change the direction through the power or not to reflect the light from the backlight module to produce the image.
In general, the liquid crystal display panel is composed of a color filter substrate (CF), a thin film transistor substrate (TFT), a liquid crystal (LC) sandwiched between the color film substrate and the thin film transistor substrate, and a sealant frame, the manufacturing process is generally included: a front-end array process including thin-film, lithography, etching and stripping, a middle-end cell process including bonding the TFT substrate and CF substrate and a back-end module assembly process including a driving IC and laminating a printed circuit board. Wherein, the front-end array process is mainly to form the TFT substrate, in order to control the movement of the liquid crystal molecules; the middle-end cell process is mainly in adding the liquid crystal molecules between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate; the back-end module assembly process is mainly laminating the driving IC and the integration of the printed circuit board, and then driving the liquid crystal molecules to rotate, displaying the image.
A demux is a circuit for reducing the number of output pins of the driving integrated circuit, IC in the array process of the liquid crystal display panel. Generally, the demux includes: an input terminal, a plurality of output terminals, and a plurality of switching elements electrically connected to the input terminal and the plurality of output terminals, respectively; the input terminal is for receiving an input signal from the driving IC, the plurality of output terminals is for inputting the input signal to a plurality of data lines, respectively; the switching elements turning on or turning off the output terminals; in order to control the turning on or turning off the output terminals, it is necessary to obtain a plurality of control signals from the driving IC to control the switching elements, to realize the turning on or turning off the output terminals by the on or off of the switching elements; in accordance with the specific types of the switching elements, each of the switching elements need at least one control signal, and each control signal needs a separate pin disposed in the driving IC for outputting, in the high-resolution thin film transistor liquid crystal display, the case of the numbers of pin in driving IC is a big challenge, and it may also increase the cost of the product.